in my darkest hour
by jess carlie cullen
Summary: Bella and Alice are missing. They have been kidnapped by a prince and a duke. the prince and duke love those girls but brought up to be dominant and that is how they will behave. but how will they cope with two girls who wont give up? Darkward R and R
1. Chapter 1

**In my darkest hour**

In my darkest hour he came for me.

Took me away from everything I know.

Made me a prisoner,

A slave.

Now i must obey or there is hell to pay.

I must obey my master.

But i only want to obey myself.

He may think i have given in but I haven't.

I never will.

Not until i'm free.


	2. Chapter 2

hey everyone so heres my new story. i hope its ok.

BPOV

I was so tired. After being out with my friends and drinking,i felt very ill and i felt very tired. I had thrown up yet again. My throat was soar and dry. It burned. Well drinking vodka doesn't help that. Suddenly when i heard a scream... i staggered out of my bed. The booze was still within my system. I felt dizzy. My head was drumming the hangover process which had started.

Alice was probably playing tricks. Or _maybe_ my head was paying tricks.

i heard a creak on the floorboards in my room.

I turned around. Tried to focus. Stupid drink! Messing with my head.

So I went back to sleep. Until i felt Someone laying on top of me. I opened my eyes, straight away my boozing stricken head went back into normal bella mode. Oh god some one was on top of me. Who was it? Oh god someone has broken into my house.

Why is he on top of me? Fuck he's going to rape me.

He had blood red eyes. I didn't know anyone who had red eyes. It was probably contacts. I let out a scream. But a cold hand covered my mouth. "shhh...isabella...we don't want to wake your parents do we?" i continued to scream and struggle. My heart hammered against my chest. "i think i've had enough of you now..." next thing i know his hand is gone. But replaced with a ball gag? My hands were tied to the bed posts.

How did he move so fast? No human i know can do that?

The bedroom light flicked on. There standing next to my bed was a tall man, about 17, with bronze hair, he was gorgous i cannot deny that but i couldn't forget my current situation. "that's better," he muttered his voice was so soft. "but however i think you have to many clothes on. Let's remove a few shall we my angel?" i twisted somemore. Screaming. Praying for someone to come and save me. But no one came. No one would because of this stupid gag! My heart was drumming so fast i felt like it was going to jump out of my rib cage.

He ripped my pj's from my body so i only had a bra and pants on. That too was soon removed. I wanted to cover my body. I wanted this to be a dream. Maybe it is? Please tell me this is all the booze talking. The Adonis eyes me up and down, grinning to himself as he spent longer looking at my breasts and my area between my legs. "beautiful simply beautiful. I cannot believe you are all mine."

He hitched his leg over my hips and then lied down on top of me. I was now totally trapped. I couldn't move at all.. His hand slowly snaked their way to my breasts. He grabbed them both, and ran his cold hands delicately over my nipples maken them harden. I took in a deep breath. It was a war with my body. One part of me was screaming no! You don't know this person! He's tied you to your bed, gagged you and is now touching you in ways you've never been touched before. His mouth then began to suck on my nipples, i couldn't help but groan. He looked up at me and smiled. He liked my reaction i wish i didn't. My brain continued to fight against my body. His hands left my breasts and slowly down my stomach and to the area between my legs. He gently ran his hands over that area. "you are so wet for me my angel." He was about to continue...

"Edward come on... we have to get going!" a man appeared in the door. This Edward guy growled, can't you see i'm a bit busy jasper?"

"plently of time later dad wants us back."

"Very well give me 2 minutes," the other man disappeared. "unfortunately Isabella we have to get moving but don't worry soon my pet i'll give you want you want." His hand moved away from my area. He untied my hands from the bed post and feet. I saw this as my chance, i quickly got up and began to scamper towards the door. "going somewhere darling?" knowing perfectly well that i couldn't answer i tried to push past. "no Isabella! You don't run away from me! Just you wait til we get to the castle. You've got a punishment for trying to run." He suddenly turned me around, handcuffed my hands and feet. Picked me up bridal style and began to run...

What was going to happen to me?

Oh god i've been kidnapped!

I hope it was ok. I'm new to this thing so please be nice. Reviews will greatly be appreciated. and if i get lots of reviews i will continue! :D


	3. Chapter 3

hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update ive been very busy i shall try to update more often now.

Matron – she is the woman who looks after the slaves.

BPOV

I don't know how long i had been in darkness, hours? Days?

The memories slowly came back to me, of the things that the 'thing' had done to me in my own room. I hoped, deserperatly it was a dream. No such luck. I wasn't in my room. Or any room i reckonised. I couldn't make out all it's details it was dimly lit my candle light. The walls looked damp, and looked like it had moss growing out of it's side. Where am i?

I was so confused. So scared.

The door that i hadn't even noticed slowly opened. A women who looked about 40 came in holding a glass of water. she has long blonde hair that has grey strands in them. She's also very short.

"here you go Isabella, drink this."

I took it hesitantly, but i was so thirsty i didn't think it could be poisened.

"now, i know you must be hungry but that will have to wait your master is anxious to see you again. Guards. Two big buff men who were wearing a uniform with a lion as a badge. A family crest maybe. They grabbed my arms and hauled me out of the room.

"let go of me!" i kept yelling. But they just ignored me. I saw a few people look out from their rooms. They were talking in whispers. " ALL OF YOU TO YOUR ROOMS BEFORE I HAVE YOU ALL WHIPPED!" the woman yelled. All the girls went scampering in all directions. I could see they were all wearing rags. Some even had what looked like tattoos on their arms, with the same crest as before? OH MY GOD They've been branded. They're slaves.

'_your master's anxious to see you' _i don't have a master. No one owns me!

The guards dragged me into a hall. It was full of men and women dressed spartly it looked like an old fashioned court scene. You no like the ones from the tudors time. To make it even more official there were thrones at the top. 3 thrones, all with men on them. Two of them i recognised. One was that blonde man who was at my house. I noticed sat by the side of him was a girl, who was changed to the wall. She had short hair, sort of like...it's alice! She's here?

Thank god she's safe. One of my fears was now gone but now i had a knew fear. For the other man i recognised was _it. _The thing. That had come into my bedroom, stripped me naked and touched me in ways i've never been touched. He grinned as i approached him. He was truly gorgeous, all the people were [who were in the hall that is.] i could see him looking at me up and down.

"there you are my pet. I've so longed to see you again."

"what the fuck?" I yelled.

"I am not your pet! I am not yours at all! I don't have a fucking clue who you are but you freaks best let me and my sister go NOW or else..."

"or else what Bella?" he laughed, " you'll escape? No chance,there's no way out of here." He was in front of me in seconds, he grabbed my chin. "you are mine, girl, now i think i'm going to have to show you that." He turned around. "father may i be excused?"

The other blonde man nodded in approval.

It grabbed me, flung me over his shoulders and we ran. Well he ran, one second we were in the hall the next we were in a room. It was more decorated, it wasn't damp, the room was a dark red. It had all the basic furnishings.

He dumped me on the bed and then walked over to a cupboards, which he unlocked with a key. He pulled out several things, one included one of those gag things that he had put on me at my house. I ran towards the door. It was locked. I feel to the floor in a heap. I began to cry.

"bella you really are stupid to think you can run away from me. You never will be able to so just get used to it."

"let me go!" i sobbed.

"shut the hell up bella. You're already in enough trouble for embarrising me earlier. Aswell we have to finish what we started earlier,"

"get the fuck of me!" i yelled.

As he tried to approached me.

I heard a growl erupt from inside of me. "i've heard just about enough of your cheek. So until you learn to speak properly to me you won't speak at all." He reached over, grabbed the gag, shoved it in my mouth and tied it around the back. he then put a padlock on it so that i wouldn't be able to undo it.

He yanked me off the bed and pulled me into a room which i hadn't notice. It was joined onto the bedroom. This room i hated even more. This room had all sorts of gadgets one's i know would hurt. "see all these things Isabella? There all for you."

He grabbed my hands and led me over to a corner where there was a pair of chains hanging from the ceiling. He secured my wrists and left me dangling there. Whilst he got what was a whip. "i'm gonna whip you so fucking hard you won't dare question me again."

SMACK! The first hit my ass.

SMACK!

SMACK!

He continued to hit me for another few minutes.

He then let me down. My legs began to collapse but he grabbed me in time. "did that hurt Isabella?"

I nodded in pain my ass was on fire.

He smiled.

"good, but your punishments not over yet, far from it. But i'll save the main part til later for now i have to go have dinner so i'll just give you an easier punishment for now."

He then tied me to the bed. My four hands to the four posts of the bed. He retrieved a toy. I knew instantly what it was, it was a dildo. He shoved it inside me. I screamed into my gag. He pushed a button and it started to vibrate. It was the most horrible feeling but my body loved it. He then returned with something else. Nipple clamps. He put them on and i felt my nipples harden. My whole body was tingling. It was horrible. I wanted it to be over.

"I'll see you later my love. Hopefully by then you'll have learnt your lesson and then we can finish what i started earlier."

I carried on screaming.

2 HOURS LATER.

He's back. i never thought i'd be more glad to see him. I wanted this dildo out of me. He came in, his eyes were pure black with hunger. "beautiful. Simply beautiful. You no what i think i always want you naked, tied and gaged on my bed."

He just kept staring at me. "time for the next part now i think." He removed the dildo. I was so glad it was gone but i couldn't help but whimper that it was gone. It was replaced by two fingers. He began pumping in and out of me. With two fingers. He then added another finger.

EPOV

"FUCK!" I yelled as i added another finger into my bella. It felt so good. She was so tight and wet. I was pleased i had this effect on her. "Isabella tell me am i the first to do this to you?" i knew she wouldn't be able to answer but she nodded. This was a punishment but she enjoyed it to i think. Some may think this punishment makes me soft my i am not soft. I am dominant. I am her master. She is my slave. First my sex slave. And my normal slave. But she will always no that she belongs to me.

"i think that's enough punishment for today Isabella, now i'm going to go over the rules you will obey and if not i will punish you."

BPOV

"first of all, when i finally allow you to speak again you will call me master. You will always say master after a sentence. You will address my family with respect. You will do as your told by me or matron NO one else. I give commands i expect you to obey them. You will understand that you are mine and only MINE. You will not leave the castle at all. When you behave you will be rewarded for instance you will get clothing. Behave you get punished and believe me my punishments are a lot worse than the ones you've had today. Now i am going to remove the gag you try running or saying something your not meant to and you will never speak again."

He unlocked it and the gag came out. I wanted to scream and yell at him.

HOW DARE HE WHIP ME!

HOW DARE HE USE SEXUAL TOYS WITH ME!

HOW DARE HE CAUSE ME PLEASURE AGAINST MY WILL!

But i thought wisly against it.

"do you agree to these rules my pet?"

I paused for a moment.

"yes master." He smiled. Pleased that i had learnt my lesson. "good pet, now i will take you to your room so that you can get some rest."

"thank you master." he took my hand and left me in the room. I already knew 2 things.

I hate my 'master'

I am going to get out of here. No matter what.

so what did you think? review let me no. also any one wanna be my beta let me know? x

if i get atleast 20 reviews i will update by tuesday so if u wanna no what happens sooner review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

BPOV

I am so sorry it's taken so long to update but I have been really busy studying. Forgive me here's the next chapter. I'm not sure what to make of this chapter but oh well.

The next morning, I woke up and thought it was all a dream. That I was really at home and this was all a dream. Unfortunately when I awoke, to see a damp ceiling and feel a cold draught on my body I knew it was all true. I tried to move around but discovered my arms and legs were restrained. I also felt a strange intrusion, which I remembered for last night. But I don't remember this being in me for someone putting this in me before I went to sleep.

All I know am I want it out and I want to go home. Now.

The bolted door opened, that woman 'matron' I believe her name is, glanced me up and down. "Well I don't understand why the master chose you. You're not special. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just the same as all the other girls. But oh well what he want is what he gets."

She unchained me, handed me some clothes and led me up stairs again.

That thing still inside of me.

She led me into the big hall again. There was a big table down the centre were all of those creatures like it were eating or being served by girls in rags, some were naked. I looked around for Alice, but I couldn't see her anywhere. Unfortunately I did see it. He was grinning, beckoning matron to bring me over to him. She yanked my wrists and I began to stumble along behind her.

I could feel lots of eyes on me. Some were muttering things. I heard a rumble echo throughout the hall. As it, one second sitting down, the next grabbing a man with long black hair, wearing dark clothing and throwing him against the wall. "You look at my slave again and I will rip your head of your shoulders!" he yelled. I felt slightly scared of him. Gosh he's got some issues.

"Edward! Sit down. He was only admiring. After all she is a beauty," The blond haired man who sat at the top of the table said, his blood red eyes staring at me up and down. There was another growl and 'Edward' stalked back towards be grabbed me from matrons arms and yanked me down in front of me.

"Your mine." Was all he said, as soon as I sat down on him, I felt a bulge in his pants. I shot up from my seat. And backed away from him. "No way am I yours you freak!" I yelled. I looked around, everyone was looking at me. I noticed one of those girls, was shaking her head, and trying to tell me to stop.

Slowly 'Edward' turned around. His eyes jet black like the devil. He looked like the devil. He stayed sat down. "What was that?" he asked almost in a whisper.

"You're a freak of nature. I am not yours, I will never be yours."

"Edward, son. I thought you had dealt with your slave." The blonde man said.

"I had, well I thought she had learnt her lesson. Now I will try a different lesson. Public humiliation should work right father?" the blonde man burst out laughing. "Oh yes I love a good whipping. Guards move the tables. Everyone get a good seat. This is going to be one to remember!" the whole ran began to whiz around me. Tables disappeared; chairs were moved to the side. The blonde man was sat on his thrown. During the chaos I tried running towards the oak doors. I strong pair of arms grabbed me around the waist.

"I tried to be easy on you Isabella, but you've left me no choice," he whispered harshly in my ear, biting down on my lob.

Then he was gone. I was left in the middle of the hall. A thousand pairs of eyes staring at me. Edward stalked towards me like a hunter.

I took a step back.

"Running isn't going to save you Isabella."

Like yesterday all of a sudden my arms were above my head. Thankfully I was still fully clothed. "I think you've got too much clothing again Isabella." He ripped it from my body leaving me naked in front of the hall. I screamed and tried to cover myself up but I couldn't. He walked up to me; his eyes darkened eyes looked hungry, hungry for my body.

"What should I use first everyone?" he asked to the crowd. He looked towards his father. Who was smiling showing a pair of pearly white teeth that glistened in the candle light?

"Bells, I think son, I like to hear them jingle. "

Edward turned back to me. He had a huge grin on his face; one if I wasn't in my current situation would think it was very cute.

"guards." I looked, as guards brought 3 things that looked like bells. I couldn't understand what they were for. Edward put them on me and I screamed in pain as he did. He put them on both my nipples, they seemed to be pulling my nipples down, and it was pleasurable but also torturous.

_Bella what have you got yourself into?_

He then attached the other to my cilt. I screamed out in agony. Everyone burst out laughing. Edward was then handed a whip. He had gone from in front of me and was now standing in behind me. Next thing I knew the whip hit my ass and I screamed louder than I ever have before.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

The hits seemed to be getting harder and harder. The blonde man stood up, so did everyone else but he beckoned for them all to sit down. Edward stopped hitting me. He walked around to my front, whispered in my ear "you're really in for it now my girl, if you thought I was bad just you wait till my father's finished with you."

What?

What did he mean his father was through with me?

Edward or master handed the blonde guy the whip. Oh shit. His eyes looked even more like the devil. He probably was the devil and all the others were his minions. And this was hell.

He did not pause at all he just began hitting me. The whip just kept coming down on my backside. After hours it finally stopped. I continued to cry. My ass which I thought had been bad earlier literally seemed to be in fire. Really now I am in hell.

"Come on now everyone, time for a drink in the lounge I think?" everyone began to leave the room. Matron started to come forward to let me go. "Leave her there matron. I will come back for her later." Said Edward.

"But your majesty..." she muttered.

Your majesty?

He's royalty?

Wow.

"But what?" he yelled. "She belongs to me. She is my slave and I will do with her what I want. Isn't that right Isabella?"

"Yes master," I sobbed. I didn't want to argue anymore. I felt to humiliated.

"Good. Now matron leave and go and attend to the other slave. I will see you later Isabella," he growled. Leaving me alone in the dark. Leaving me in hell.

I hope it was ok i tried my best. Review and let me know what you think. Also i want a beta. If anyone's interested let me know.

Review!


End file.
